Phalaenopsis lobbii
| wikispecies = Phalaenopsis lobbii | commons = Phalaenopsis lobbii | itis = | ncbi = }} Фаленопсис Лобба (лоббии) ( ) — эпифитное трявянистое растение семейства Орхидные, или Ятрышниковые|Orchidaceae}}. Вид не имеет устоявшегося русского названия. В русскоязычных источниках обычно используется научное название . Английское название: Lobb's Phalaenopsis. Синонимы * Phalaenopsis listeri Berkley 1887 * Phalaenopsis parishii var. lobbii Rchb. f. 1870 * Polychilos lobbii (Rchb. f.) Shim 1982 Естественные вариации * Phalaenopsis lobbii f. flava Christenson * Phalaenopsis lobbii f. flavilabia Christenson Биологическое описание Миниатюрный моноподиальный эпифит. Стебель укороченный, скрыт основаниями 1-4 листьев. Корни многочисленные, хорошо развитые. Листья эллиптические, до 13 см длиной, 5 см шириной. Зимой может происходить потеря листьев. Цветоносы тонкие, короче листьев, несут 2-6 цветов. Взрослые растения формируют по нескольку цветоносов. Цветы открываются последовательно. Цветонос удлиняется в процессе цветения. Цветы около 2 см диаметром, плотные. Лепестки белого или кремового цвета, губа широкая, трехдольная с двумя широкими полосами различных оттенков желтого цвета. Основание колонки покрыто коричневыми пятнышками. Ареал, экологические особенности Восточные Гималаи, Индия (Ассам, Сикким), Бирма (Nampakon), Бутан, Мьянма, Вьетнам, в окрестностях Дарджилинг. Вечнозеленые равнинные леса, а так же горные смешанные и хвойные леса на высотах от 360 до 1200 метров над уровнем моря. На покрытых мхом стволах и ветвях старых деревьев. В природе сухой период очень продолжителен, но за исключением двух самых холодных месяцев, влажность воздуха остается высокой за счет выпадающих частых туманов и обильных утренних рос. В дополнение к этому, поверхности, на которых закрепляются корни фаленопсиса, способны впитывать и сохранять атмосферную влагу даже при отсутствии дождей. Период цветение — зима, весна. Относится к числу охраняемых видов (второе приложение CITES). Этимология и история описания Впервые был обнаружен в 1845 г. Томасом Лоббом (1820-1894), в восточных Гималаях. Томас Лобб работал сборщиком орхидей на фирму Вейч и сыновья. Долгое время Phalaenopsis lobbii путали с Phalaenopsis parishii, который отличается от первого строением губы. В 1980 г. описан Свитом, как отдельный вид. Название дано в честь первооткрывателя растениявидовой очерк на сайте Especes de Phalaenopsis . В культуре Температурная группа — от прохладной до теплой. В период вегетации днем 30-31°С, ночью 21-23°С. В период покоя днем 22-28°С, ночью 12-14°С. Для нормального цветения обязателен перепад температур день/ночь в 6-12°С. Освещение — полутень. Света требует чуть больше большинства видов рода. 1200-1800 FC. Относительная влажность воздуха 70-80 %, зимой можно сократить до 60%Phalaenopsis lobbii. Culture. Charles and Margaret Baker. Субстрат должен быть всегда слегка влажным. Переизбыток воды вызывает бактериальные и грибковые заболевания. Пересаживают раз в 2-3 года, когда субстрат начинает разлагаться. Зимой полив сокращают, температуру воздуха уменьшают. Предпочтительна посадка на блок. Между поверхностью блока и корнями обязательна прокладка из мха. В активный период поливают ежедневно, в жару до двух раз в день. При невозможности содержания растения на блоке возможна посадка в горшок или корзинку для эпифитов. В качестве субстрата используют кусочки коры хвойных деревьев средней фракции. Пересаживают раз в 2-3 года, после окончания цветения, когда субстрат начинает разлагаться. После пересадки растение не поливают несколько дней. Способен цвести несколько раз в год. Вид используется в гибридизации. Первичные гибриды (грексы) * Arnes Ulfers — mannii х lobbii (Johannes Werner) 2003 * Formosa Dream — amabilis х parishii (Hou Tse Liu) 1992 * Honghen Love — honghenensis х lobbii (Hou Tse Liu) 2007 * Java Love — javanica х lobbii (Hou Tse Liu) 2006 * Jiaho's Lovely Star — stuartiana х lobbii (Nobby Orch.) 2005 * Love Heart — schilleriana х lobbii (Hou Tse Liu) 2004 * Lovely Kid — lobbii х parishii (Hou Tse Liu) 2005 * Yaphon Kitty — lobbii х chibae (Yaphon Orch.) 2007 * Yaphon Lobspis — lobbii х tetraspis (Yaphon Orch.) 2007 Литература * Christenson, E. A. 2001. Phalaenopsis - A Monograph. Timber Press, Inc., Portland, Oregon. 68–71. * Pearce, N. R. & P. J. Cribb. 2002. The orchids of Bhutan. (Orch Bhutan) * Pasetti M, 1994, La specie: Phalaenopsis parishii var. lobbii Rchb. f. 1874. Orchis no.81. 7-8 * Pradhan, U. C. 1977. The natural conditions of Phalaenopsis mannii and Phalaenopsis parishii (with notes on their jungle mimics). Orchid Digest 41(3):94-97. * Pradhan, U. C. 1979. Indian orchids: guide to identification and culture. Vols. I-II. Udai C. Pradhan, Kalimpong, India. * Seidenfaden, G. 1992. The orchids of Indochina. Opera botanica vol. 114. (Orch Indochina) * Liu Q, Yin SH, Huang W, Yin JT, 2007, Phalaenopsis lobbii (Rchb. F.) H.R.Sweet, a new record of Orchidaceae from Yunnan, China. Acta Phytotax. Sin. 45. (6): 855-856. * Gruss O, Roth J, 2006, Phalaenopsis lobbii var. vietnamense, eine neue Varietat. Orchidee 57. (1): 97-98. * Gruss O, Rollke L, 1992, Phalaenopsis parishii var. lobbii forma flava, eine "neue" Form dieser reizvollen Art. Orchidee 43. (1): 42 * Gruss O, Rollke L, 1990, Die lange verschollene Phalaenopsis parishii wieder aufgetaucht Phalaenopsis parishii - Phalaenopsis parishii var. lobbii - Phalaenopsis lobbii. Orchidee 41. (5): 158-161 * Lodewijk J, 1987, Phalaenopsis parishii var. lobbii Rchb. f. Orchideeen 49. (2): 63-65 * Luckel E, 1978, Phalaenopsis parishii Rchb. f. var. lobbii Rchb. f. 1869. Orchidee 29. (3): centre page pull-out xci - xcii * Sweet HR, 1973, Observations on the genus Phalaenopsis: 13. Phalaenopsis parishii var. lobbii Rchb. f. Orchid Dig. 37. (5): 167-168 * Sweet, H. R. 1980. The genus Phalaenopsis. The Orchid Digest, Inc., 1739 Foothill Blvd., La Cañada, CA, U. S. A. 91011. * Pradhan, U. C. 1977. The natural conditions of Phalaenopsis mannii and Phalaenopsis parishii (with notes on their jungle mimics). Orchid Digest 41(3):94-97. * Pradhan, U. C. 1979. Indian orchids: guide to identification and culture. Vols. I-II. Udai C. Pradhan, Kalimpong, India. Ссылки * [http://www.phals.net/lobbii/index_e.html Фотографии природных разновидностей и гибридов ] * Phalaenopsis lobbii. Culture. Charles and Margaret Baker * видовой очерк на сайте Especes de Phalaenopsis * видовой очерк на сайте Internet Orchid Species Photo Encyclopedia * [http://www.ars-grin.gov/cgi-bin/npgs/html/taxon.pl?427133'' . Таксономия на сайте Germplasm Resources Information Network (GRIN)] * [http://epic.kew.org/searchepic/summaryquery.do?searchAll=true&scientificName=Phalaenopsis+lobbii '' на сайте ePIC: Electronic Plant Information Centre of Royal Botanic Gardens, Kew] Примечания Категория:Орхидные Категория:Комнатные растения Категория:Флора Юго-Восточной Азии